The invention relates to a ring for the sealing and traction-resistant coupling of the ends of two pipes fitted one inside the other with radial clearance.
Rings of the above-mentioned kind are used especially in the laying of large-size pipes, for example, in the laying of gas lines, water lines and sewer lines. These are usually assembled from individual pipes each having a cylindrically enlarged section, or bell, at one end. The end, or spigot, of the pipe next following can be inserted into this bell and sealed against the first pipe by the additional insertion of a ring of resilient material into the clearance between the bell and the spigot. It is true that a good seal is obtained only if the ring is considerably oversized with respect to the width of the gap it is sealing. This, however, makes assembly difficult, and can result in damage to the ring which, under certain circumstances, might fail to be observed.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved ring of the above-described kind such that the difficulties described above will no longer occur. The ring is to assure, especially by simplified assembly, an absolutely tight and traction-resistant coupling between connected pipes.